


Living With 5 Seconds Of Summer | Huke Stemmings

by HarryStylesgirl21



Series: Huke Stemmings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, Ashton and Michael comfort Harry after they found out that Luke has cheated on Harry with Camila, Baby, Breakup, Calmila, Calum Hood - Freeform, Calum Hood is dating Camila Cabello, Completed, Drama, Harry cuts from the hate on Twitter and doesn't tell Luke that he's cutting, Harry gets hate on Twitter, Harry is pregnant with Luke's baby, Hashton moment when Ashton finds Harry crying, Huke, Huke Stemmings, Luke Hemmings has a crush on Harry, Luke proposes to Harry onstage at one of their concerts, M/M, Makeup, Mashton, Michael is dating Ashton, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Romance, Suicidal Harry, alternate universe where Harry isn't in One Direction and he's in 5SOS, harry is 19 and he's pregnant, harry styles is the 5th member of 5SOS, lots of Huke Stemmings moments in this story, protective boyfriend Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStylesgirl21/pseuds/HarryStylesgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings has a secret crush on his bandmate Harry Styles and he doesn't know that he feels the same about him. The only one who knows is Michael. </p><p>Harry Styles has been in 5SOS since 2011 and he never knew that Luke has a crush on him. That wasn't until when he and the boys came back from the concert that Luke attmitted his feelings for him and they kissed for the first time. </p><p>A few months later, Harry found out that Luke has cheated on him with Camila and he broke down in tears crying that he didn't notice Ashton walk in the room. He also found out that he is pregnant with his child.</p><p>Will Harry be able to trust Luke after he apologises to him after or not? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Harry isn't in One Direction and he's in 5SOS

*At 5SOS's house*

Luke walks upstairs to Harry's room to wake him up for the concert. When Luke opened the door, he found Harry still sleeping. Aw, he's so adorable, Luke thought to himself. He walked up to him and lightly shakes him to get him to wake up. 

"Harry, come on mate" Luke said, trying to get Harry to wake up. "It's time to go to the concert" 

"Luke right now?" Harry asked, moaning in his sleep, still tired. 

"Yeah Haz, right now" Luke told him. "You've been asleep for 5 minutes already now mate" he said while stroking his hair. "The rest of the lads are waiting downstairs"

Harry sighed "Fine" he said and got out of bed 

Harry gets out of bed to get changed that he didn't notice Luke still standing there. 

"You okay there Lucas?" Harry asked, smirking a little 

"Y-Yeah I-I'm f-fine H-Haz" Luke said, stuttering a little and biting his lip a little. Way to go Luke, he thought to himself. You just stuttered and now Harry's going to notice that something is up. He looked over and bit his lip as he watched Harry get changed. He brought his hand over his mouth trying not to make a sound and left the room quietly and walked downstairs where he saw the other 3 lads. 

"Where's Harry Luke?" Calum asked once he saw Luke walk to them 

"He's coming" Luke told him 

"Well finally" Michael said "He's been asleep for 5 minutes already"

"Harold, get your British butt downstairs" Ashton said, yelling for Harry to come downstairs. "We don't want to be late for the concert"

"In a minute Ashton" Harry yelled back at him and rolls his eyes a little (A/N: someone has been spending a lot of time with Louis). Once Harry got changed for the concert, he grabbed his phone and decided to tweet something on Twitter.

@Harry5SOS: sometimes I feel like giving up on the band xx. H

That's the first chapter. Hope you all like this story as much as I do

Q: Should Luke tell Harry how he feels?

A: I think that he should tell Hazza how he feels


	2. Luke tells Harry his feelings for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Harry how he feels about him and they have sex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Harry takes away Luke's innocence

*After the concert*

The boys walked in the house and walked their separate ways to their rooms. Luke was going to walk to his room when Michael grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in his room. 

"What Michael?" Luke said to Michael when he walked in his room.

"Lucas," Michael said, getting serious with him. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No" Luke told him and started walking towards his room 

"Luke," Michael said, grabbing his wrist. "Just tell me mate. I won't tell the other lads" he told him 

"Fine then" Luke sighed. "I have a crush on someone in the band and I don't know if they feel the same" 

"Who is it Lukey?" Michael asked, poking Luke a little

"Harry" Luke said, looking down blushing 

"You should tell him Luke" Michael said, encouraging Luke to tell Harry his feelings for him "Maybe he feels the same" 

"You're right Mike" Luke said, getting the courage to tell Harry how he feels "I'm going to tell him" 

"Good luck Lucas" Michael said, patting him on the back and walking back to his room while Luke went on his way to Harry's room to tell him how he feels about him. When Luke was front of the door to his room, he started to get nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks that I'm weird that I have a crush on my own bandmate? Luke thought to himself while thinking of ways to tell Harry and knocked on the door softly. He waited for Harry to open the door and when he did, Luke saw that Harry was only in his boxers. Luke bit his lip while Harry just stood there smirking. 

"Hello Lucas" Harry said, smirking

"Hey Haz" Luke said nervously "I have something to tell you" 

"Well what is it?" He asked, wanting to know what Luke is going to tell him.

"I like you Harry." Luke confessed "I have ever since we first became a band"  he said, looking at him nervously. The next thing you know, Harry leans in and kisses him. Luke smirked against his lips, happy that Harry feels the same about him and he lifted up Harry into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and carries him to the bed not breaking the kiss. Luke layed down on the bed with Harry ontop of him still kissing him when all of a sudden, Luke felt Harry take off his shirt. Luke bit his lip and pulled away and said to Harry nervously "Haz, I can't do this" he said nervously. "Can't do what Luke?" Harry asked, looking at him confused. "I haven't had sex before with anyone" he told him. "I won't go too rough on you, Lucas" Harry told him. "You sure?" Luke asked, "I heard from some fans that said that you're pretty rough in bed" he told him "I won't hurt you Luke. Don't you trust me?" Harry said, looking at Luke with pleading eyes, begging him to trust him. "I trust you Haz" Luke told Harry truthfully "That's what I wanted to hear" Harry smirked and leaned in to kiss him again and Luke moans into the kiss and tugs on his hair kissing him. Harry smirked and pulled down his pants not wanting to break the kiss with Luke and slowly entered into him and he hears Luke moaning feeling him thrust. I'm going to make him feel pleased tonight, Harry thought to himself and pulled away and pressed his lips on his neck kissing it softly still hearing Luke moan then starts sucking on his neck. Luke moaned loud which caused Harry to smirk and thrusts harder. Luke gripped his hands onto the mattress feeling Harry thrust and moans his name loud. He doesn't care if the boys can hear him, he just wants to feel pleased by the one that he loves, Harry Styles. Harry sucked on his neck harder while rubbing his hands up and down his legs, hearing Luke moaning loud. Harry pulled away from his neck and smirked seeing the love bites on his neck. He's going to be mine forever, Harry thought and smirked to himself. Harry smirked and leaned down so he can say something in his ear. "Beg for me Lucas" He smirked in his ear in a deep, husky manly voice. "Haz" Luke moaned. "Yes love?" Harry smirked. "I want you so bad" Luke said tilting his head back while moaning, begging him to please him so hard that he might end up being pregnant (A/N: it could happen, if Harry goes rough on Luke). Harry smirks and grips his hands on his thighs and thrusts harder then he did before. Luke moans his name loud feeling him thrust. Harry smirks while he's hearing him moan. I'm glad I'm making him feel pleased, Harry smirked to himself, seeing Luke become a moaning mess with him thrusting in him a lot that he didn't notice it was way past midnight and they needed to get to bed because they have an interview to go to in the morning. Luke moaned feeling his legs hurting a little. "Haz" Luke moaned. "Yes love?" Harry smirked. "What time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry looked over at the clock on his nightstand and looked at the time. 2:23am read the clock. "It's 2:23am love" Harry told him. "I'm going to bed Haz" Luke said, getting up from the bed. Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to kiss him. Luke smirked against his lips and pulled away walking to his room and Harry layed down on his bed, thinking back at what he just did to Luke. He just took away his innocence (aka his virginity) he smirked, pulled the bedcovers almost to his face and fell asleep.


	3. The next morning

"Luke, we have to go to an interview mate" Michael said as he walked into Luke's room. 

"Right now, Mike?" Luke asked as he gets up from the bed. 

"Yeah right now" Michael told him "Now go and wake up Harold" 

"Kay Kay" Luke said, walking to Harry's room to wake him up.

"Haz," Luke said softly, walking into Harry's room and saw him sleeping. Aww, he looks so adorable when he's sleeping, Luke thought to himself and he walked up to him and sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. 

"What is it, Luke?" Harry moaned in his sleep, and opened his eyes a little, looking up at him tiredly. 

"We have to go to an interview, Haz" Luke told him. 

"Right now love?" Harry asked, getting up and rubs his eyes tiredly. 

"You right now, Haz" Luke said giggling. "You tired Haz?" He asked while Harry nods his head tiredly and holds his arms out for Luke to carry him. 

Luke smiled and lifted Harry up bridal style while Harry rests his head on his chest, falling asleep as Luke walked downstairs and saw the other 3 boys. 

"Aw, is Hazzy tired Lukey?" Ashton asked Luke when he saw Luke carry Harry downstairs. 

"Yeah he is" Luke told him. "He probably went to bed way past midnight and lost track of time" he told Ashton and the other 2 boys. (That's a lie, he and Harry had sex last night but he doesn't want Ashton, Michael or Calum to know). 

"Aw, he looks so cute when he's sleeping" Michael said, pinching Harry's cheeks a little, which caused Harry to moan a little in his sleep and whine a little because Michael almost woke him up. 

"It's okay Haz" Luke said to him softly, stroking his hair. "Go back to sleep" he said and kissed his hair. 

"He can sleep in the car" Calum said, opening the front door where the car is and walked out of the house with the other boys following behind him. 

Luke got in the car still with Harry in his arms and closed the door behind him. Luke heard Harry whine a little in his sleep and rubbed his back and stroked his hair. "Hazzy, it's okay love" Luke said soothingly while trying to get Harry to calm down a little. 

"We're just going to go the interview Haz" he said kissing his hair and cheek. Harry calmed down a littler and layed his head down on his lap and fell asleep. Luke smiled and stroked his hair watching him sleep. 

*At the interview*

The boys are at the interview (but good thing Harry woke up when they got there) when all of a sudden, during the interview, Harry felt like he was going to throw up so he got up from the chair at the interview and walked backstage to where the bathrooms were and walked to one of the stalls there, locked the door behind him, got on his knees, leaned down in the toilet and threw up. 

He doesn't know why he's throwing up. Maybe he'll make an doctors appointment for himself after the interview so the boys don't get suspicious of him. 

Harry got up and flushed down the toilet, unlocked the door and walked out and washed his face a little and walked out of the bathroom where he saw the boys walk out of the interview. 

"Haz, you feeling okay?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mike" Harry told him, smiling softly, not wanting him and the other boys to get suspicious of him. "Just a little bit of the flu, that's all" 

"Well, we should head back home lads" Ashton said 

Harry nodded and looked up at Luke. "Carry me" he said pouting, holding his arms up wanting Luke to carry him again. 

Luke giggled and lifted him up in his arms again walking to the car and Harry rubs his eyes tiredly, feeling tired. 

"Haz, you're still tired?" Ashton said and looks at the time on the his phone. "It's 3:00" he told him. 

"I'm tired Ash. You got a problem with that Irwin?!" Harry said, yelling at him a little. 

"Haz, calm down" Luke said in his ear soothingly, trying to calm Harry down. Harry calmed down a little and fell asleep in his arms and Luke got in the car with Harry still in his arms and closed the door behind him then looked over at Harry and saw that he was still sleeping. Luke smiled to himself and layed Harry down on his lap while stroking his hair as Michael drives home.


	4. Chapter 4: Luke finds out that Harry's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Luke (and then the rest of the boys) find out that Harry's pregnant with Luke's child.

When the boys came home from the interview, Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton went to their rooms while Harry went to his car and drove to the doctors office. He doesn't know what's wrong with him but he thinks that the doctor will know. So when Harry walked in, he signed his name in and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and went on Twitter and he tweeted something to the fans.

@Harry5SOS: Not to worry 5SOSFam, I'm at the doctors at the moment so I hope that it's just a little bit of the stomach flu nothing major :) xx 

Harry looked up when the nurse called him and walked in the room as the nurse sat down in front of him. 

"So Mr. Styles, how you feeling?" She asked him. 

"I've been feeling a little weird these past few days and I keep throwing up in the middle of the night" Harry told her. 

"Well, we'll just have to see what's wrong" she said as she turned on the ultrasound as Harry layed down on the table as the nurse spread gel on his stomach. Harry bit his lip nervously. What if he's pregnant? How will Luke react? "Well Mr. Styles, by the looks of this, it turns out that you are pregnant" the nurse told him. "How far along am I?" He asked. "3 to 4 months" Harry bit his lip. He's pregnant and he didn't even know. "I'll get you 4 copies for you to take home" she told him. Harry bit his lip and looked down. Great. He thought to himself. Now the boys are going to find out and Luke's going to leave me. Harry put his head in his hands and cried softly. Then he got up, grabbed the copies and headed back to his car and drove back home. When he got back home, he walked inside, left the copies of the ultrasound pictures on the table in the kitchen and ran upstairs crying to his room and slammed the door and plopped down on the bed and hid his face in his pillow and broke down in tears, crying not hearing Luke knock on the door. 

"Go away Luke" Harry said, voice cracking a little. "I want to be alone right now" he said and pulled the bedcovers over his face. 

Luke walked in the room and sat down on the bed while holding the ultrasound picture in his hand. "Haz, you went to the doctors today love?" He asked pulling the bedcovers down and saw Harry with tear stained cheeks. Harry nodded weakly and bit his lip. "Lukey, I'm pregnant love" Harry told him nervously. 

"You're pregnant Haz?" Luke asked. "How long?" He said biting his lip a little. "3 to 4 months" Harry told him. Luke smiled and he kissed him passionately. Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled away. "So you're not going to leave me love?" He asked looking up at him in the eye. "I would leave you Hazzy" Luke told him. "You're my adorable little kitten" he said, poking his nose and Harry giggled. "I'm going to love you and this baby so much Haz" Harry giggled again. "Do the boys know about this?" He asked him. Luke was going to answer when Michael, Calum and Ashton walked in the room with the ultrasound pictures in their hands. "Okay can someone explain to me why there were ultrasound pictures downstairs?" Ashton asked. Luke looked at Harry and smirked a little and he looked at the boys. "Harry's pregnant boys" Calum's eyes widened, Michael's face lit up and looked happy and Ashton was just shocked. Harry bit his lip and broke down in tears. Luke noticed and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back as Harry cried into his chest. "Hazzy, it's okay love" Luke said soothingly. "Lukey, they hate me love" Harry said crying. "Haz, we don't" Michael said, kneeling down in front of him. "You don't?" Harry asked, voice cracking a little. "Of course we don't Haz" Michael said and kissed his forehead softly, which caused Harry to blush and it made Michael and Luke giggle. "We're here for you Haz" Ashton said, kneeling do en next to Michael and holds onto Harry's hand. Harry bit his lip nervously. "But what if I get hate Ashy?" He asked nervously. "Just come to me Hazzy" Ashton told him. Harry smiled softly and kissed Ashton's cheek which caused him to blush. "Aw Hashton" Luke said giggling. Harry leaned his head his head on his chest and fell asleep. "I think Haz fell asleep Luke" Michael said looking at Harry, who is sleeping on Luke's chest. (A/N: aw adorable). "He's so adorable when he's sleeping" Luke said, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend on his chest and kisses his hair which caused Harry to moan in his sleep. Luke giggled and layed him down on the bed and pulled the bedcovers almost to his face and kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. He took out his phone and took a picture of Harry sleeping and posts it on Twitter. 

@Luke5SOS: Best day ever. My lovely boyfriend @Harry5SOS just told me and the boys that he's pregnant. I love you Hazzy 


End file.
